Recuerdos
by Harumaki03
Summary: Agradecía en sobremanera que ella siguiera a su lado, a pesar de no recordar nada. (—Aún tenemos que hacer muchos recuerdos más, Otosaka Yuu). (La imagen de portada, en la cual me inspire no es de mi propiedad, que conste, créditos a su correspondiente creador/a).


**"Recuerdos"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** Agradecía en sobremanera que ella siguiera a su lado, a pesar de no recordar nada. (—Aún tenemos que hacer muchos recuerdos más, Otosaka Yuu).

 **Nota:** ¡Se acabo! ¡Se acabo! Con un final mejor de lo esperado y, ¿semi-esperado? En fin, algo **NaoYuu** , **YuuNao** , porque, ains, son hermoshos~

 **-/-/-**

Otosaka Yuu rascó su nuca un poco contrariado. Hacia cosa de seis meses que había salido del hospital y vivía una vida plena de estudiante de preparatoria. Aunque aún sin memorias.

Aquello lo había hecho sentir un tanto contrariado los primeros días, semanas. Tenía amigos, dos hermanos y una novia de los cuales no podía recordar nada y cuando forzaba a su cerebro, solo ocasionaba que le diera una jaqueca terrible.

—" _Si tus recuerdos van a regresar, lo harán solos y de forma progresiva, no te forces a recordar"_ —le había aconsejado su hermano mayor en una ocasión cuando había tenido una crisis.

Así que había optado por aceptar las cosas como eran. No podía mentir y negar que sentía una afinidad por cada uno de ellos, una sensación de reconocerlos y apreciarlos, aunque sin saber exactamente de dónde provenía dicha sensación.

 _("¿Cómo llegue a juntarme con gente tan ruidosa?")_ se preguntaba cuando veía a Takajou hacer alguna payasada seguido de Nishimori con sus hechizos _("¿En serio hay gente que ve esos programas?")_ solía preguntarle en voz baja a Tomori cuando veían el programa juntos.

Ella solía sonreír de forma tenue y asentir y regañarle alegando que debía mantener la compostura, por Yusa y Ayumi, ya que esta última era fan de la banda de Nishimori.

Chasqueó la lengua y siguió subiendo las escaleras, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse con el mero hecho de pensar en ella.

—" _Esto va a acabar conmigo"_ —pensó, le dolía en sobremanera no recordar su pasado, en especial el hecho de cómo conoció a la ojiazul. En una ocasión le había preguntado si aquello no la hacia sentir incómoda.

Lo había mirado fijamente durante unos minutos sin decir nada mientras se comía un palito de Rocky.

—" _No"_ —había negado suavemente—. _"Siempre podemos crear otros recuerdos más alegres, yo lo recuerdo y eso debe bastar por los dos"_ —y había sonreído. _Ohoh_ — _BUMBUMBUM_ — su corazón se aceleró así como su pulso, aquella sonrisa tenía algo, como un secreto escondido que solo le estaba siendo desvelado a él y no podía comprenderlo.

Así que también había aceptado aquello con los brazos abiertos, se había dejado cuidar, mimar, alimentar y aconsejar de todos y cada uno de ellos a su manera. Pretendía que no le agradaba que estuvieran encima de sí, pero realmente lo reconfortaba.

Se detuvo frente al aula de audiovisuales y suspiro de forma tenue antes de mirar la hora en su reloj. Decidió tocar antes de pasar pero nadie respondió.

—Con permiso —murmuró, asomando su castaña cabeza por la puerta, mirando alrededor para ver si podía atisbar a alguien. Las luces estaban bajas, así que apenas vio nada; entro al aula y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

La mayoría de las pantallas estaban apagadas, solo dos o tres encendidas, qué raro, Takajou le había dicho que Tomori estaba allí...

—¿Quizás salió? —buscó su móvil para ver si tenía algún mensaje de ella, volvió a echar un vistazo alrededor y el destello de una pantalla al fondo llamó su atención, se acercó con lentitud guardando el móvil en su bolsillo notando el inusual color del cabello de Tomori al acercarse.

Ella tenía su cabeza apoyada en sus antebrazos y respiraba de forma apacible, mientras la pantalla de la laptop la iluminaba, esbozó una media sonrisa y le disminuyó el brillo a la pantalla, mientras veía que ella había dejado algún programa haciendo trabajo de edición.

—No deberías dormir así, ¿sabes? —dijo en un susurro, mientras tomaba una de las sillas desocupadas y tomaba asiento frente a ella—. Luego te va a doler el cuello —y rió de forma tenue mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre la mesa y apoyaba su barbilla en sus antebrazos para mirarla.

Le gustaba mirarla, especialmente cuando ella no lo miraba _(porque casi siempre se sentía expuesto cuando ella le devolvía aquella mirada que parecía atravesarlo)_. Tenía un rostro bonito, muy armonioso, de rasgos finos. Su pequeña y perfilada nariz, sus mejillas suaves al tacto, la curva de su barbilla que gustaba alzar con orgullo cuando no estaba de acuerdo con algo.

Ladeó un poco su cabeza, le gustaba mucho — _y su corazón se retorcía mucho más_ — al notar cuanto le gustaba, con cuanta intensidad y no poder recordar de dónde se originó todo ese afecto hacia ella a veces lo frustraba.

Ella suspiró en sueños y Yuu no pudo menos que negar con su cabeza mientras su sonrisa era más tenue. Ella también sonreía mucho _(y algo le decía que mucho, muchísimo más de lo que solía hacerlo en su pasado olvidado)_ , sus labios también le gustaban, podían expresarle muchas cosas con solo mirarlos, así como sus ojos, que complementaban el conjunto perfecto.

Sus azules irises que resplandecían en aquel rostro de piel nívea, haciéndolo querer recordar mientras disfrutaba también del no hacerlo. Estiro su mano y apartó algunos mechones de su grisáceo cabello de su frente con suavidad.

De verdad, _en serio_ , se sentía sumamente agradecido porque ella decidiera permanecer a su lado, con o sin memoria.

—¿Tienes tendencias de acosador? —la voz de ella emergió con suavidad, casi como un susurro que trataba de arañar el silencio que los envolvía.

—Puede ser —la mano de Yuu, en lugar de apartarse, se posó con libertad en la coronilla de ella, acariciando suavemente sus cabellos.

—¿Tienes mucho rato aquí? —Tomori movió su cabeza para apoyar su barbilla en sus antebrazos y mirarlo directamente con cierto deje de somnolencia aún.

Yuu emitió un sonido de negación con la garganta.

—Lamento haberte despertado —se disculpó, empezando a apartar su mano de la cabeza de ella.

—Está bien —ella tomó la mano de él entre una de las suyas —aún falta un poco para que el vídeo termine de editarse —miró la pantalla de la laptop—. Pensé que te irías a casa.

Yuu se empezó a sentir repentinamente nervioso _(el efecto "Mirada de Tomori")_ y su mano atrapada en la de ella empezaba a sudar _(¡qué momento, hombre!)_.

—A-ah, no, no —negó rápidamente—. Quería —hizo una pausa —bu-bueno, ya sabes —y apartó su mirada de ella.

¡Realmente aquello iba a volverlo loco! Estar con ella lo llevaba a los extremos de sus emociones. Había días en que aquello _(su relación)_ lo tomaba con total tranquilidad, y en otras se sentía nervioso como el que más y sabía que internamente aquello la divertía.

—No, no sé —se enderezó y dejó libre la mano del castaño mientras enarcaba una ceja con suspicacia.

Yuu se echó hacia atrás, cruzándose de brazos mientras soltaba el aire con lentitud.

—Quería, ya sabes —pasó una de sus manos por sus cabellos, alborotándolos ligeramente —llevarte a comer un helado o algo así —murmuró, ligeramente sonrojado sin mirarla a la cara.

Nao sonrió con dulzura, lo decía poco, pero su corazón solía acelerarse cuando lo veía así de contrariado, era una mezcla muy curiosa del Yuu que había sido en el pasado con el que había madurado, el Yuu del presente.

—Sabes que soy tu novia, no tienes que ponerte nervioso cuando quieras que salgamos —hizo un ligero puchero —además, ya era hora, siempre la que inicia las salidas soy yo —y se cruzó de brazos, provocando que Yuu ríese por lo bajo al ver lo tierna que se veía haciendo ese puchero.

—Tienes razón —le concedió, extendiendo una de sus manos para tomar una de las manos de ella —a veces creo que estoy soñando —murmuró, acercando la mano de ella hasta rozar el dorso femenino con su mejilla —a veces no sé cómo actuar —admitió—. Otras veces, solo quiero... —y se calló abruptamente, apoyando su frente en sus manos entrelazadas.

Tomori extendió su otra mano para acariciar los cortos cabellos castaños de él, los cuales siempre le sorprendían por su suave tacto.

—Te dije que te tomes todo esto con calma, ¿no? —le espetó con suavidad y él asintió quedamente—. Llevaremos esto paso por paso.

—Quisiera recordar —la voz de Yuu salió algo ahogada —quiero recordarte, por completo —¿cuántas veces él podría provocar que su corazón saltará desaforado en un instante?

—Yuu...

—Lo sé, ya sé que no debo forzarme —su rostro lucía realmente apenado —pero no puedo evitarlo y no es que ahora no sea feliz, pero... —suspiro.

—Sé lo que quieres decir —se inclinó hacia Yuu y depositó un beso en su coronilla —pero no trates de apresurar el proceso —le sermoneó con firmeza, Yuu alzó su mirada y se encontró a centímetros del rostro de Nao.

—Lo siento —su voz salió rasposa mientras sentía que humo empezaba a salir de sus orejas por su cercanía.

—Uhm, no es algo de lo que tengas que disculparte —ella se alejó y consigo se llevó sus manos para posarlas en la laptop—. Ah, al fin termino —Yuu aprovecho la distancia para poder calmar sus nervios y su corazón.

Admiró el perfil de ella de forma disimulada y se preguntó no por vez primera si era normal que se comportará así con ella.

—Entonces, ¿podemos ir por ese helado? —enarcó una de sus cejas mientras la veía sacar un usb del puerto de la laptop.

—¡Claro! —asintió ella con energía mientras apagaba la laptop y guardaba la memoria en un estuche.

Yuu se puso de pie y colocó la silla de donde la había tomado mientras ella tomaba su mochila, la cual él prácticamente le arrebató.

—Por cierto —preguntó, mientras ella apagaba las luces y salían del aula de audiovisuales—. ¿Qué estabas editando? —ella le dedicó una sonrisa misteriosa mientras entrelazaba sus manos y bajaban las escaleras.

—Algunos gratos recuerdos —y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, llegando hasta sus ojos. Yuu sintió el impulso de querer jalarle las mejillas pero se contuvo.

—Estoy seguro de que has coleccionado muchos ya, ¿no? —ella emitió un sonido afirmativo mientras seguían bajando.

 _«Quisiera algún día grabar un vídeo musical para ZHIEND»_

Yuu se detuvo abruptamente, parpadeando un poco sorprendido. Sabía que le gustaba muchísimo utilizar la videocámara, pero no recordaba que ella le dijera nada parecido antes.

—¿Yuu? ¿Qué sucede? —Nao se colocó frente a él con preocupación.

—¿Tú sueño es grabar un vídeo musical para ZHIEND? —la miró un tanto preocupado mientras los ojos de ella se abrían con sorpresa.

—¿Cómo lo...? ¿Acaso tú...? —Yuu negó con su cabeza.

—Sólo escuche tu voz decirlo, solo que junto a mi —parpadeó —estando a mi lado, sé que no me habías dicho nada —ella sonrió, conteniendo las lágrimas—. Nao —soltó con lentitud, limpiando la traviesa lágrima que escapo de uno de sus ojos —lo siento, yo...

—Te lo había dicho hace mucho —asintió ella, aún sonriendo —antes de llevarnos del todo bien —y rió, recordando aquél entonces.

—Entonces es cierto que iré recordando poco a poco —Yuu se sentía aliviado, _terriblemente_ aliviado.

—¡Sí! —asintió ella—. Por mientras recuerdas, aún tenemos que hacer muchos y nuevos recuerdos más, Otosaka Yuu —el castaño de un solo ojo asintió mientras percibía la felicidad transmitida entre sus manos entrelazadas.

Retomaron su camino mientras ella le hablaba de su sueño, aquel del cual no le había comentado durante aquellos meses.

Mientras la escuchaba hablar y sentía su corazón saltar de felicidad, después de aquél pequeño _flashback_ , estaba seguro de que algún día podría recordar casi todo en su totalidad y ahora estaba más dispuesto aún a disfrutar el viaje de crear otros miles de nuevos recuerdos mientras los viejos se decidieran volver a casa.

Algún día, estaba seguro.

 **—Fin—**

Antes que nada, yo **Harumaki03** , lamento mucho, muchísimo si los personajes quedaron algo **OOC** , trate de que no, pero si se me escapó y no lo percibo, ¡perdón de antemano!

No hay mucho que agregar, ¿verdad? Ubicado seis meses después del capítulo final ( _ohDiosmíoYuuNaloItsCannon_ ) trate de relatar un poco según mi visión de cómo serían las cosas entre este par ( _sorrysorrypornohaberbesomuach_ ) pero no encontré cómo desarrollar el mismo, quizás en el futuro.

La imagen de portada, en la cual me inspire no es de mi propiedad, que conste, créditos a su correspondiente creador/a. Yo seguiré divagando en estos feels de " **Charlotte** " y veré que más hago, por mientras, espero que ustedes lectores disfruten la lectura y me permitan saber qué les pareció.

¡Ja ne!

 **PD:** Favoritos y Follows es lindo, pero me ayuda mucho más saber la opinión de uds en un _review_ , ¡lo agradeceré realmente!


End file.
